


Enemy Sex

by storiesfortravellers



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Enemy Lovers, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magneto thinks Enemy Sex is the best sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemy Sex

Erik moved again, a rough thrust, and smirked when he heard Charles moan.

“It’s better like this, isn’t it, Charles?” he whispered in Charles’ ear, drawing out his name like a sip of warm tea.

“Better like what?” Charles gritted out as Erik continued to move, to press.

“…Now that we hate each other. Now that we aren’t trying to be so damn careful.” Erik went faster, gripped Charles hips tighter with his fingers.

Charles closed his eyes and savored the sensation, and soon Erik’s hand brought him off with ease, and Erik soon followed.

After, Erik leaned in, let his face rest against the back crook of Charles’ neck.

“It’s adorable that you think that was an act of ‘hate,’” Charles said, and Erik could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Condescending bastard,” Erik grumbled.

Charles just laughed and nestled closer.

**Author's Note:**

> For fan-flashworks for the Enemies prompt.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Enemy Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853999) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
